


Gonna Get Off (And Have A Fun Night)

by bottombitch



Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Worship, Comeplay, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Impregnation, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Ayane and Kasumi spend an evening pushing at their own boundaries with the help of six men with huge dicks. Anonymous commission.
Kudos: 9





	Gonna Get Off (And Have A Fun Night)

Ayane looked the shaft in front of her over. It was big, and it was juicy, and it looked very fun to play with, but it wasn't quite as big as the one that her sister was playing with. A little fatter, maybe, but that just meant that it would be harder to take into her mouth. Still, with the two of them surrounded by cocks the way that they were, a horde of them aimed towards the two girls, ready to be played with, it was hard to feel too jealous.

Wrapping a hand around the base of the shaft, Ayane leaned forward to press her nose up against the underside. There was a faint scent of musk, not as if the owner was unclean but rather as if he had been working hard, a tinge of sweat and masculinity that sent shivers all the way through her body. She was already wet, and as the one hand worked that shaft over she allowed the other to slip down between her own legs. She pressed a kiss to the head a moment later, testing the salty taste of the cock. She wouldn't say it, but she loved it when they tasted a little on the harsher side, just enough to make her feel as if she was actually tasting something.

Kasumi, on the other hand, had taken to enjoying the first cock that she had been given, though her hands didn't touch it. Instead, she moved a hand over to work two of the other cocks nearby, almost as if it was her duty to do so. She stroked them in tandem with the rhythm of her tongue as she flicked it against the main member, then eventually she took that cock inside her mouth, her tongue running eagerly around the head while she watched the owner to make sure that he was enjoying himself. Such depravity was almost certainly against everything that she had been taught, but damn if it wasn't fun.

As the two sisters realised that they were both taking a cock into their mouths at the same time, they began to compete with one another. When she saw that Kasumi was working another two cocks with her hands, Ayane stopped masturbating and lifted both hands aside to do the same, and though Ayane didn't have as much cock to take into her mouth, the wider girth meant that the further down she went, the more of a struggle she was having. Kasumi, on the other hand, didn't seem to be having any trouble at all, not until she felt the head of the shaft press up against the entrance to her throat.

Looking up at the cock's owner again, Kasumi made sure that she was being watched as she forced the cock into her gullet, hoping that the man staring down at her might find some enjoyment in watching her torture herself like that, and if the way that his cock throbbed inside her throat suggested anything, it was that he very much did. She pulled a hand away from one of the cocks that she was stroking only briefly to reach over and give the man whose cock she had in her throat's balls a gentle squeeze, holding herself at the base for the duration, and then she pulled back.

Ayane took the cock that she was working over into her throat, too, though she struggled a little more to do so. As she neared the base, tears building in her eyes, the cock's owner reached down to slip his hands into her hair, and then he forced her the rest of the way down onto his shaft. Just like the other cock, his throbbed inside her throat, while the two cocks was working with her hands began to grind against her in the hopes that she might give them more attention, but she wasn't able to focus on anything other than the shaft in her throat until its owner finally pulled out of her, leaving saliva and precum in his wake.

Despite the rough treatment, though, Ayane looked up at him with a grin on her face, and then she took his cock back into her mouth again. Treading ground that she had already covered once before made it easier for her to take him into her throat than it had been the first time, and it did hurt some, it felt very uncomfortable, but she managed it. It was worth it to feel his shaft throbbing inside her throat, to feel how pleasured he was, and with each moment that passed, he seemed to draw nearer to his climax. When she pulled back again, she began stroking the member madly, the sloppy sounds of her handjob only serving to make the already depraved moment even more of a turn-on for both her and for the cock's owner.

Opening her mouth, Ayane prepared herself for the inevitable, and it came a few moments later as the man thrust desperately against her hand. His member throbbed, and Ayane closed her eyes in preparation, keeping her mouth open as wide as she could. One, two, then three long ropes of cum landed on her face, reaching from her chin all the way to her forehead, breaking only over her open mouth. The remainder of the man's cum landed inside that mouth. A moment later, Ayane felt hands moving up against her head, and being unable to open her eyes, she couldn't tell that it was Kasumi until she heard her sister's teasing voice.

"Someone made a mess," Kasumi muttered, before guiding the man that she had been working over towards Ayane, too. In the meanwhile, Ayane reached up to clean her eyes of the cum that had landed over them and opened them just in time to see her sister aiming the next man's cock towards her open mouth, after which she began stroking him rapidly, ready to add a second cumshot to the one already there. Ayane didn't mind, she even reached up to open her mouth further with her fingers, creating a large target for both the man Kasumi was jerking off and the other men to aim for.

One after the other, men emptied their loads into her mouth. Each old held a different taste and colour and consistency, but by the fourth, Ayane was having trouble telling them apart. Their cum felt heavy on her tongue, but she made sure to keep her mouth wide open and aimed upwards so that none of the cum inside could escape from it. The man that Kasumi had been jerking off into her mouth didn't take long to cum, and when he did, his cock throbbed so much in Kasumi's grip that some of his seed ended up firing across Ayane's face, making a mess of her cheeks and her chin, but Ayane herself was too overcome with the inherent pleasure of having her mouth filled with the seed of a half dozen men to care.

Finally, when all of the men had blown their loads, Ayane closed her mouth. Kasumi's hand left the man that it had been jerking off to reach over and wrap around her sister's chin, after which she pulled Ayane towards her. As Ayane looked down at her sister with a raised eyebrow, Kasumi leaned up to lick her chin and face clean, and then she pressed a deep, firm kiss against Ayane's lips, surprising the younger sister.

As surprised as she was, though, Ayane did kiss back, opening her mouth to share with her sister all of the cum that she had gathered inside it. Both closed their eyes and lost themselves in their lustful, cum-swapping kiss. There was enough in there to sate the both of them. Their tongues swished around one another as they kissed in front of the men that had provided the cum they were swapping around, both sisters quietly hoping to themselves that the sight of them partaking in such a lewd act would be enough to interest the men in another round of fun.

When they were one pushing the cum into each other's mouths, they pulled away from their kiss. Kasumi closed her mouth and glanced towards the man whose cock she had been sucking before giving him a wink as she swallowed down the mix of seed that almost certainly contained some of his cum, while Ayane looked only at her sister, immensely flustered despite the depraved things that she had done already, and then she swallowed down the cum in her mouth without any hesitation whatsoever.

Although the sight of the two girls fooling around with one another had been an arousing one, it was clear that not all of the men were ready for a second round just yet, and neither Kasumi nor Ayane wanted to start until they were sure that they could please all of the men watching, and so rather than go straight for the fun they were planning to have next, Kasumi put a plan into action. Reaching back to grab Ayane's hips, she suddenly pushed her sister onto all fours. Ayane looked back at Kasumi with a raised eyebrow and a flush on her face, but Kasumi didn't waste any time.

After removing whatever clothing Ayane had left on her, Kasumi leaned forward with her hands pressed against the cheeks of her sister's ass to run her tongue along the crack. It was filled with the taste of sweat, probably owed to just how active her sister tended to be, and as she made her way down towards Ayane's asshole, that taste only got stronger. The tight, puckered hole itself left a lot to be desired in regards to taste, at least where a normal person would be concerned, though. But Kasumi wasn't a normal person, when she flicked her tongue up against the tight hole and her tastebuds were met with the harsh taste of a butthole, as was to be expected, Kasumi rejoiced silently. She ran her tongue across the tight hole again, glancing around at the men watching as she did to make sure that they were enjoying the show, and when she was sure that they were, she leaned in to give the hole some proper worship.

Kasumi's eyes closed, and her hands dropped to sit at her sister's thighs. She ran her tongue gently back and forth, dipping a little further into its tightness each time that she did. It didn't take long until she was plunging her tongue deep into her sister's behind, with Ayane struggling to keep herself calm as she did. The feeling of having her asshole violated by her sister's tongue proved too much for Ayane to handle, and she collapsed onto her stomach from her hands and knees, rolling her hips back against her sister's tongue while a long, needy moan left her lips, and Kasumi continued to work the girl over as if hungry for it, which, as far as the men watching her could tell, could have been the truth of the matter.

When the time came for Kasumi to pull back, she wiped her mouth and looked over the men around them. All of their cocks were every bit as hard as she and her sister had wanted them to be. Her plan had worked perfectly, well, except for one caveat. Ayane soon lifted from the floor and turned around, pushing her sister onto her stomach the same way that Ayane had been when she had collapsed to the ground. Kasumi looked back in surprise at first, but when she felt a warm, eager tongue up against her asshole the same way that hers had thrust up against her sister's, she didn't even try to stop herself from rolling back against the feeling.

Of the two of them, Ayane was very clearly the most reserved, not really having much of an idea what she was doing, but that didn't stop her from giving her all. She licked and lapped and kissed at the tight hole, seemingly not bothered at all by the harsh taste there, if there even was one—as far as the men surrounding them could tell, both of the girls had looked pristine and perfect from the outset. Rather than lay against Kasumi's thighs, Ayane's arms wrapped all the way around them, and when she did finally plunge her tongue into that tight hole, she did so with all the effort that she could muster, all-but burying her face into that plush behind while her tongue slipped as deep as she could slip it, flicked around madly and Ayane revelled in the small, pleasured noises that her sister gave as she was used so roughly by the other warrior.

In the end, it wasn't Ayane pulling back from her sister that paused their fun, it was one of the men kneeling behind Ayane. He reached into a box of condoms that the two sisters had provided earlier in the evening and unwrapped it, then slipped it onto his cock. His eager fingers reached down to poke and prod at Ayane's back door, and it was that which pulled her away from her sister's behind, with Ayane unable to resist rolling back against his fingers much the same way that she had Kasumi's tongue. A sharp moan left her lips, and after those fingers had explored around inside her butt for a few moments, the man soon pressed the head of his cock up against her asshole.

Kasumi pulled away from Ayane in the interim, turning around to watch as her sister was taken by the man. It felt better than she cared to admit to watch someone take her sister so roughly, to press up against her and then push inside with very little regard for whether it hurt or not, to slam deep inside Ayane a moment later... though it wouldn't have felt anywhere near as good to watch were it not for the fact that Ayane was loving every moment of it, pushing eagerly back against the man, moaning out with pleasure each time that shaft bottomed out inside her and the man's balls slapped against her clit.

Of course, Kasumi didn't go very long without being claimed by one of the men herself. She felt hands settle against her hips, and then she looked back at the man with a smirk, before rolling her butt back against him. Trapping the condom-covered shaft between the cheeks of her butt, she used them to stroke him for a short time before bending over beside her sister, arching her back in a way that accentuated her round, toned butt.

By the time the man settled into a rhythm and began to fuck her the same way that the other was fucking Ayane, the two sisters were overcome with pleasure, glancing briefly at one another now and again with elated expressions on their faces as they tried to come to terms with just how amazing it felt to be used in tandem with one another. The slapping of hips against asses rang out throughout the room, with the men who hadn't yet gotten an opportunity to fuck the two sisters stroking themselves eagerly in anticipation for when they would be able to.

It didn't take long for the first man fucking Ayane to reach his climax, and when he did, he gave one last, deep thrust inside her before blowing his load into the condom he was wearing. Ayane's eyes rolled back as she felt his cum spurting into the condom, her asshole squeezing madly around him, and she was pushed over the edge into her orgasm. Her arms buckled underneath her and she collapsed once more but didn't stop pushing back against him. With her asshole, she milked him for all that he had, while her pussy splattered juice against both her inner thighs and the floor beneath her.

When the man pulled out, he did so slowly, and the cum-filled part of the condom struggled to slip from Ayane's tight hole for a moment but was eventually pulled out with some force, after which it dangled from the man's shaft. The next part of the sisters' plan would come soon, but for now, the man pulled the condom from his cock, tied the end and placed it next to Ayane, who glanced over at it with a dazed smile for a moment, before feeling the hands of a second man lay themselves upon her hips, and the head of his condom-covered cock press up against her ass, just as the first one hand.

Beside her, Kasumi let out a needy moan and bit her lip as her own orgasm game, right around the time that the man fucking her ass bottomed out inside her, too, and as her tight butt milked him for all that he had, his balls thumped against her clit, the juice squirting from her pussy splattering against them. After he had pulled the condom from his cock and tied it similarly to how the first man fucking Ayane had, he moved around Kasumi and took a hold of her head by the hair, then pulled her face towards his balls.

Despite the confusion that he was met with at first, Kasumi soon realised what he wanted her to do. She leaned forward with an open mouth and captured his balls with her lips. As she lapped up her juices from them, another man took his place behind her, and just as her sister had, Kasumi was soon getting fucked by her second man a few moments later.

It went on like that for a while, up until the man whose balls were being cleaned by Kasumi moved away from him, and then Kasumi moved around some so that she could lean over and press a kiss against her sister's lips while both of their asses got pounded at the same time. Another load dumped inside the condoms inside their asses, and another two filled condoms placed onto the ground beside them, and then two more men took their places behind the two sisters. Three rounds of anal in a row was a lot to handle, but both sisters managed to pull forth the energy to continue making it out with one another right up until the moment that their last man blew his load inside them and the last pair of condoms were placed onto the floor beside them, some colder than others but all filled nicely.

At that point, Kasumi reached down to take a hold of one of the filled condoms. Specifically, she decided to take one of the ones that had been used while fucking her sister. She moved to sit up while Ayane did the same across from her, both sisters still catching their breath from their most recent intense orgasm. Lifting the condom in front of her, Kasumi leaned over to run her tongue against it. Chief among the tastes was that of her sister's ass, and she loved it. Making sure to look Ayane in the eye as she did, she wrapped her lips around the base of the cum-filled condom and began to suck it into her mouth, slurping around it as she savoured the bitter taste.

Ayane didn't want to be shown up, so after reaching down to pick up one of the condoms, she did the exact same. She lifted it, leaned up to press a kiss against it and then ran her tongue around the entire outside of it, lovingly flicking her tongue against the latex as if to suggest that she loved the taste of her sister's ass, which prompted Kasumi to pull the condom from her mouth and do the same, before finally reaching up with her other hand to untie the top of the condom. Luckily, they hadn't been tied very tight in the first place, because the girls had made clear to the men filling them just what their plan for the contents of the condoms was.

Once the condom had been opened, Kasumi lifted it up and aimed the open end towards her mouth. She opened her mouth wide, so wide that none of the cum inside the condom could possibly land anywhere other than her mouth, and then she poured the contents of the condom onto her tongue. The load had been big, so it took a while for all of it to land inside her mouth, but once she had gotten all of it, she let the condom drop to the floor and closed her mouth, letting out an 'mmm' sound that sounded exaggerated, but it wasn't. She kept the cum in her mouth while she watched Ayane do the same, lifting her own condom up before untying the end, though she chose a different way of getting the cum into her mouth than Kasumi had. She slipped the open end of the condom into her mouth, grabbed the other end with pinched fingers, then lifted the condom upwards, her mouth eagerly sucking and slurping at the end to suck free all of the cum inside the condom, and she only stopped once she was sure that there was none left for her to eat, with her tongue slipping up to run around the condom to confirm.

At that point, the two sisters look at one another. Kasumi opened her mouth first to show Ayane the seed inside it, prompting Ayane to do the same, albeit with a flush in her cheeks. The two then closed their mouths, closed their eyes and swallowed down the cum, with Ayane seeming to have more trouble doing so than Kasumi did. Once Kasumi had swallowed down her own, she shuffled over towards her sister and reached up to set her hands against Ayane's cheeks.

"Here, let me help," she spoke, before kissing her sister deeply. Once again, the two swapped cum between them, and once again they pulled away to swallow what they had leftover, with Ayane looking a little embarrassed that Kasumi had to resort to such a thing, though she would never turn down the opportunity to make out with her sister.

With four condoms left to share between them, both sisters then took one that had been inside their own asses and opened them up the same way that they had the others. This time, after Kasumi had finished pouring the contents of the condom into her mouth, she slipped the condom into her mouth too, sucking from it the taste of her own asshole. Reaching between her own legs with her free hand, she began shamelessly masturbating to the taste of the cum and that of her own ass, and then she reached over to grab one of the remaining condoms.

After pouring the condom into her palm, she used the cum to masturbate, sliding two cum-covered fingers into her pussy over and over again while her palm pressed against her twat, too. Looking on, Ayane chose not to do the same, but rather, to move over towards her sister and grab the last condom. She watched Kasumi reach up with her free hand to pull the opened condom from her own mouth, and then Kasumi swallowed the cum that had been inside it.

Ayane moved over, reached up to place the condom against her sister's face and then leaned forward to press her own lips against it. She couldn't tell from the taste which one of them it had been inside of, but that didn't matter; she didn't keep her lips on the condom for very long. Taking it between her teeth, she tore the condom open, then allowed the cum inside of it to spill out onto both her face and her sister's. Lapping at her sister's lips immediately, Ayane began to clean up the cum little by little, with Kasumi moaning out into the open air as she did. Ayane tossed aside the empty condom, then slurped over her sister's face, cleaning all of the cum from it, and then when there was none left for her to clean, she entered another kiss with her sister, and for the last time, they swapped the cum between themselves, before swallowing down their share of the mixed spunk.

When they pulled back again, both Kasumi and Ayane were turned on beyond belief. They looked around at the men that had filled the condoms for them, then Kasumi laid on her back, with Ayane following a moment later. The invitation that followed was wordless, at least at first, but when moments passed and the first of the men were slow to get into position, Kasumi urged them to go faster.

"Come on, hurry up and fuck us already," she whined. The first man knelt before her, then reached over to grab a condom from the box, before she used her foot to kick the box out of the way and shook her head. "No need for the condoms, just hurry up and fuck me already." If her words hadn't been desperate enough, that desperation would have been made clear by the way that she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer to her body, until he finally lined his cock up with her dripping wet snatch the way that she wanted him to.

When he pushed inside, she ached for more, and the legs she had wrapped around his waist tightened around him in an attempt to make him go faster, to push deeper, and he did. Looking over at her sister, Ayane could scarcely believe just how slutty she was being—without a condom, there was a risk that Kasumi could get pregnant. As Ayane looked up at the man moving over her, his hands moving to spread her legs wide open, she suddenly realised just how much of a turn on that was.

"You can forget the condom, too," Ayane told him, though rather than simply wait for him to get the message, she reached down to wrap a hand around his cock and lined him up with her pussy by herself, her heart thumping madly in her chest as she thought on what it would feel like to have someone cum inside her. By the time he pushed inside, her legs were already wrapping around his waist, and as he bottomed out inside her, the head of his throbbing cock pressing up against her womb, Ayane moved her hand over to take a hold of her sister's, glancing briefly over at Kasumi with a pleasured expression.

Taking one look at that pleasured face, Kasumi chose to lean over and plant a kiss against her sister's lips. It wasn't a kiss to share cum, nor a kiss to turn on the men watching: for the first time that evening, it was simply a kiss that she wanted to share with her sister, and Ayane was every bit as enthusiastic to return the kiss. She reached up with her free hand to hold the back of her sister's head, and only pulled back when the man fucking her picked up his pace, each deep slam ending with the ripple of her thighs and a sharp moan from her lips.

On Kasumi's side, the cum she had been masturbating with mixed with her juices mixed with the precum from the man fucking her at that moment made for a very sloppy experience, with the thrusts needing to be hard in order to make up for just how sticky she was, but she loved feeling messy. "You can go harder than that," she moaned, leaning up to press a kiss against the man's neck. "Come on, I know you can."

Sure enough, he picked up the pace, even more, a moment later, turning his already hard, deep thrusts into reckless slams that lacked entirely in aim but had Kasumi wailing like a siren. Both sisters were close to climax, the two varying rhythms proving enough to submerge them both in pleasure, and the moment was made all the sweeter for knowing that there would be two more rounds of sex to come afterwards for the both of them. But there would be something special about the first ones, the first cum to grace the insides of their wombs, setting the tone for the remainder of their night of fun.

When their orgasms hit, both sisters wrapped their legs tightly around the waists of the men fucking them, and for the first time since they had first begun holding hands, they let go of one another to instead wrap their arms tightly around the necks of the men, too, with their hips rolling up desperately, twitching cunts trying to milk the men for all that they had, and that attempt proved successful when both men came a moment later.

Side by side, the two warriors were bred, each one overcome with pleasure. Ayane let her head fall back as her eyes rolled much the same, a lengthened moan escaping her, while Kasumi kept her head buried against the chest of the man breeding her. "That's it!" Kasumi whined. "Cum inside me! Make me pregnant!"

Ayane, on the other hand, couldn't vocalise as much as her sister did, but she did manage to moan out a needy "Pleeeeeeeeease."

Both girls got what they wanted. When the men pulled out, cum spilling from their over-filled pussies in their wake, it was obvious to both sisters that they had been well and truly bred. Although Ayane had been hesitant when the night had started, now she seemed the more eager of the two, leaning forward to part her pussy lips with her fingers and examine just how filled up her pussy was, while Kasumi looked on with a smirk on her face. Kasumi was the first to spread her legs open wide again for the next man intending to fuck her, but Ayane followed suit a moment later, just as eager for her second load as she had been the first.

Losing themselves completely had been fun, but by the time the end of the night came, neither of the sisters had the mental strength left to even recognise that. They slumped up against one another, covered in a mixture of cum and their own juices, and slept soundly despite their uncomfortable positioning, both well-fucked in all holes.


End file.
